


Receive, Consume

by Bearfeat



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessional, Fluffy Papa, Forgiveness, M/M, Oral Sex, Relief, Smut, Very poor knowledge of the catholic church, angst about sinning, gay angst, or any church at all, religious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: A penitent makes a confession to Father, but in the end, is it him who will repent?





	Receive, Consume

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for the cringe-worthy dialogue you'll have to struggle through to make it to the sexy part. I once again have become very aware of how little I know of church stuff, so I will tell you now that all the church-y stuff in here came from the interwebz or I made it up. But let's be real, you're not here for an accurate depiction of going to confession, are you? Sorry tho.

‘I have sinned.’

It was a statement, the penitent made. Father moved a little closer to the screen, but he knew God had blinded him inside this confessional. Though he knew he had never seen this man before.

‘Forgive me father, for I have sinned.’ Father corrected the man on the other side. He sighed. It had been a long day, and he hadn’t expected a penitent at this hour.

‘I have indeed.’ The man replied. He had a strong accent, as if he was a foreigner.

Father turned his head slightly, a little out of his depth. The man was hardly begging for forgiveness.

‘From the way you don’t start the confession properly, saying “forgive me, father” I assume this is your first time?’

To his surprise, an amused chuckle sounded from behind the screen. For a second, he saw a flash of the penitent’s eyes. His breath hitched, because they didn’t look like he expected a pair of eyes to look. Then he shook his head. It must have been his imagination.

The man on the other side sighed.

‘Ahh, it’s hardly my first time.’

Did Father hear a drumming of fingertips on the wood? Was the penitent so at ease in here?

 

‘Well then.’ Father cleared his throat. ‘Confess me your sins.’

‘Father…’ The other man made it sound like a needy, long-stretched whimper. Immediately, the hairs in Father’s neck stood on end. What an odd person. Now, he was sure he had never seen this man in his church.

‘Yes?’

‘Oh, where to start…’

‘Start with what burdens your heart the most.’

‘I wouldn’t say it burdens me.’ Another chuckle. Father felt at a loss for words.

‘W-w-well then.’ He said once more. It annoyed him that he stammered. ‘Why-’

‘The sweetest sins…’ The man cut him off, ‘are of course those of the flesh. Receive… consume…’ It sounded as if he shifted on the wooden bench. ‘Digest…’

Father waited. If this was what made the sinner confess, so be it.

‘I have some friends, Father.’ The man said. ‘Ghoulish by nature. Naughty, but good, if you know what I mean.’  
Father shifted uneasily in his seat. He wished the man spoke like a normal person.

‘Now, they call me Papa, because in a way, I am their priest.’

‘You are a priest?’

‘Like I said, in a way. And sometimes they call me that because it pleases me. It arouses me. It gives me their obedience, their promise of a great time… their body. “Papa….” they moan in pleasure as I take them. “Papa…”.’

Father cleared his throat. He couldn’t shake the image of a strong, handsome man, writhing…

‘I’m not greedy, of course.’ Papa continued. ‘I let them take turns one me. Can you imagine what they do to me, Father? I think you can.’

 

Father’s mind was drifting off. If the man’s voice hadn’t been so soothing, he never would have let him speak in this way. If the picture the man painted hadn’t been so vivid… Father felt a stirring in his body, one he never tended to. A hardening he wasn’t allowed to pay any mind.

 

 

 

‘Have you ever tasted cock, Father?’

Finally, Father shook himself, breaking the man’s spell over him. ‘Don’t you use these words in my church!’ Father said, rather agitated, but the man spoke, undisturbed.

‘But you’ve thought of it.’

 

A silence followed.

‘I am married to God.’ Father said.

‘Hot.’ Papa deadpanned. Then, he moved closer to the screen. Father could feel it in the way the space between them shrunk. ‘What if I told you I know of your desires?’ His voice had turned dark now. Father felt uneasy, not like himself. He felt as if he was never in control of this.

‘You believe your god is watching, but forget about all the other things, lurking in the dark… when you… fantasize…do you receive? Consume?’

‘I think-’

‘Do not think for one moment, Father, that those… acts you perform when you’re alone… go by unnoticed.’

‘Who are you?’ Father didn’t know why he indulged this man, but he felt persuaded. Flattered, even. ‘What kind of priest are you?’

‘You can call me Papa Emeritus.’ His voice. His voice had a power over him. ‘Confess.’

 

Father opened his mouth, closed it again. He had been trying to voice his worries about his sinful and wicked thoughts for a while now, but never been able to. But to his surprise, the other priest already forgave him.

‘It’s okay.’ Emeritus said.

‘What?’

‘I am here to show you it’s okay.’

‘Who… who are you?’ Father tried again, but the sound of the man on the other side of the screen standing up broke the tension between them.

 

The curtain moved. It bulged towards him, and Father saw the shape of two hands, stretched out to him. Then it was gone.

‘C..come in… he said.’

In one quick move, Papa Emeritus pulled the curtain aside. Father gasped for air, but not only because he was startled. _He’s beautiful_ he thought in a glance. The man had a slender posture, long fingers. Behind his eyes, that were mismatched indeed, burned a fire. Father’s gaze rested on Papa’s face. It was painted black and white, like a skull

‘Satan!’ Father gasped. Papa chuckled again, and the priest now saw the dark grin that accompanied the sound. _Beautiful!_ He thought again, even though he should banish this demon immediately. He recoiled, intimidated, and pressed his back against the wood of the confessional.

 

‘Don’t fret.’ Papa Emeritus said, voice low. He entered, closing the curtain behind him. He didn’t need to, the church had been empty for hours, but it did give Father a sense of privacy. And entrapment.

‘Sssh…’ Papa Emeritus kneeled before him. He reached out, pressing the palm of his hand to Father’s cheek, curling his fingertips behind his neck. He looked like he wanted to say more, opening his lips, but Father felt a gentle pressure. Emeritus slowly pulled him forward, guiding them  closer together. If any time was the time to protest, it was now, but the man was mesmerizing and Father felt… that he wanted him.

Papa moaned possessively when he pressed their lips together and they were merged as one in a kiss.

 

It was over just as quickly as it started, and it left the Father breathless. But before he could restore himself, Papa had placed a soft hand over his erection, hard and straining against his pants. The man kept looking at him, his green and white eye peering right through him.

‘N..n..n…’ Father failed his protest. He tried again, but then Papa applied a little pressure. Father’s eyes rolled back into their sockets, and he leaned against the wall behind him.

‘P…please…’ a new plea from his lips, this time encouraging.

‘Please what?’ The dark figure said.

‘Touch m…me…’

More pressure. Father was so hard. He had never felt this intimacy before. He had always been able to stay away from temptation, but when the devil himself…

Papa Emeritus dove his teeth into Father’s neck. The feeling was confusing: how could pain feel this sweet? But he didn’t have much time to think about it, because two hands were in his lap now, opening his pants, releasing his length. The demon priest tightly wrapped his fingers around it and licked his lips seductively. Father couldn’t wait for it any longer. A long, whiny sound escaped him and he raised his hands, helplessly. He didn’t know if he could touch Papa’s head, guiding him down. Emeritus showed another dark grin, and then placed a long, wet lick over Father’s shaft.

 

Father moaned, arching his back. Papa now took his entire length into his mouth, and it felt so good. Not at all how he had imagined it. It made his blood run down, it made his breath quicken. Finally, he allowed himself to touch Papa. He stroked the man’s cheek, tangled his fingers in his hair. He heard nothing but his heartbeat in his ears, his breathing, and the wet sounds of Emeritus’ mouth.

 

Soon, wet strands of saliva started dripping down to his balls. Emeritus took his dick further into his throat, taking him back more and more each time. Father’s legs were shaking; he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. Was it okay to reach his end so soon? Papa choked on his cock now, his throat contracting around the head.

‘Ah!’ Yelped Father. It wasn’t right. It was a sin, a great sin for him to be doing this. In god’s house no less! A great fire was burning within him, as Papa worked him harder, sucking his member with great need. The man looked so eager, kneeled in front of him. So gifted with his tongue.

‘Oh god!’ Father cried. ‘Oh god!’

He came hard, his throbbing dick spurting his seed down Papa’s throat. The man suppressed a cough, taking it all, bracing himself by diving his nails into Father’s thighs.

‘Oh… god…’ Father breathed. Papa wiped his chin with his sleeve, insolent eyes darting up at him. Father felt completely at his mercy.

 

Where before he had felt a strange, but solely carnal attraction to him, Father now felt actual closeness. He wanted to pull Papa even closer, wrap his arms around him and press him to his chest to let him hear how he was tormenting his heart.

Suddenly, a repressed sob escaped him.

‘Oh god…’ he murmured again. ‘I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee. I…detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven-’

‘You detest all your sins?’ Papa Emeritus got up. He looked unobstructed, as if he hadn’t been on his knees just know. He looked tall and powerful. Dangerous and intriguing, like before. He looked down on Father, who felt more naked than ever before.

‘Get up.’ Papa commanded. Father gasped, immediately compelled. He stood up, pulling up his pants, straightening his clothes. Emeritus nodded and reached out.

 

Father softly moaned as Papa’s nails scraped over his scalp. ‘You’ll obey me’ he whispered into his ear, and his fingers balled into a fist, holding Father’s hair in a painfully tight grip. Father felt like he was lost in a game, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be found.

As if the demon priest knew the way, he led Father out of the confessional, through the church. He found the door leading directly to the clergy house.

Inside, Papa looked around. As Father closed the door behind him, he saw the man take off his shoes, because he had seen the shoe rack next to the door. The sudden show of respect touched him. But when Papa locked eyes with him again, the spell was back. Without any of them having to say another word, Father led Papa up the stairs and to his bedroom.

 

When Papa closed the door this time, a silence fell. Father’s hands were trembling, and he suddenly was unable to make eye contact. His modest bedroom suddenly seemed boring, simple, immaculate. Papa’s scent was there again. When Father looked up, he saw how incredibly close the other was. Again, but this time by a non-physical force, he was drawn to the man’s lips. Papa greeted him open-mouthed, his tongue immediately probing Father’s mouth.

 

Father’s hands were shaking when they reached out to the man before him. He ran his fingertips over Papa’s arms, shyly, and then clung to the fabric of his black and white suit. He felt a hunger growing in him he hadn’t felt before. It was as if he had to take something now, conquer what was his. As he clawed at Emeritus’ clothes, the other gripped him tightly behind his neck, working the buttons on his black blouse with the other hand. Papa’s tongue slid over his, slow and wanting. He wondered if he as doing it right for just a short moment, because Papa had made his way to his chest, stroking him distractingly. Father trembled, intoxicated by the way he tasted, enchanted by his touch. A sharp tug on his hair separated them. Papa pressed two fingers into his shoulder, making him take a step back, then he tore the collar from the top of his shirt. Father grunted, surprised, enticed.

 

Papa now tugged the shirt over his shoulders, and worked open his belt as Father shook the garment off. Papa’s fingers were quick, but not quite fast enough for Father’s need to be seen naked, fully now. He slapped away Papa’s hands to do it himself. Kicking off his shoes and stripping down he saw Emeritus shedding his clothes too. He turned towards the bed, now shaking with anticipation, and kneeled on the mattress. He moved forward a little, bend down to rest on his elbows, and waited for what was to come. He had crossed the bridge, ready to risk it all.

 

‘No…’ a soft whisper sounded. Papa’s warm touch on his lower back urged him to look back. The demon pope gestured to him to turn around. Was this not how it was done?

Father lowered himself and rolled over, guided by the stern hand on his hip.

Papa hummed, shaking his head.

‘No…’ he whispered again. He pressed a knee between Fathers legs, against his upper thigh, and straddled his leg. He ran his hand over Father’s body, admiring what he saw, worshipping what he felt. Father could almost see a smile on his painted lips.

There was a short pause, where his skin turned colder, because all contact was gone. But then Papa lowered himself, entangling their bodies. His lips were back, and so were his tongue and that dark taste of his. Hands were in his hair, running over his nipples, clasping at his skin. Papa grinded his hips down, rubbing their cocks together. Father winced at the way it made him feel inside.

 

‘Good?’ Papa mumbled, grinding.

‘Hmm…’ Father had closed his eyes now, focusing on the harmony of stimulation Papa’s hands, mouth, and hips brought.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ The dark priest whispered. He moved his other leg between Father’s legs now too. He kept moving his hips, and Father felt how Papa was hard now, rubbing against his own cock, which was quickly recovering from its previous efforts. It felt warm down there, sweaty even. Or was it something else, slickening their movements?

Papa thrusted harder now, pushing up Father’s legs more and more each time. The man bit down on his neck again, this time hardly concealing his ravishing lust. Two fingers slipped between Father’s lips, and he opened his eyes.

Papa looked more flustered now, if such a thing was even possible. His eyes were dark and blown wide with want. He pushed his fingers to Father’s tongue, parting his lips as if they were getting the same treatment.

‘Hmm…’ Father hummed. He didn’t know why, but it aroused him to no extend. ‘Emmer..i…’

Papa took his fingers out and moved him between Father’s legs, under his thrusting hips. He pushed them both at the entrance of Father’s hole.

 

A heated sweat broke over Father’s body. The stretch didn’t hurt that much, but it was more sensitive than he expected. He could feel how tender his own skin was there. Papa pushed further inside. Father tried his best relaxing his body, ignoring the flashes of heat washing over him. Papa was watching him closely. Finally, he held still. Father thought he might spread his fingers now, or add another one, but Papa let him rest. Instead, the man closed in on him again and kissed him gently. The movement of his hips resumed and Father felt like he could breathe again.

 

‘Good?’ Papa asked again. Father nodded.

‘Look at me.’ Papa commanded. Father did, and saw the question still in his eyes.

‘Yes.’ He said. ‘It feels good.’

Right away, Papa moved the fingers in and out. Now, he did feel some pain. He heaved, because the feeling was strange and overpowering, but suddenly an intense pleasure was added to it. The heaving turned into needy whining. He didn’t even care about the sounds coming from him anymore.

‘Ah!’ He moaned. ‘Papa! That is…’

The fingers kept moving inside him. A sweet but demanding flame grew within him, it felt. Shaken, but eager now, he watched how the pope reached for a condom on the bed he hadn’t noticed before. But Papa changed his mind, so it seemed, and instead took one of Father’s hands.

‘Touch me.’ He said. His voice was dark and clouded with lust. Father saw the constrained breathing in his chest.

Shyly, he took Papa’s member in his hand. He squeezed, moving up and down, like he had done to himself before, even though he wasn’t supposed to.

Papa closed his own hand over Father’s hand, urging him to move faster, to grip more firmly. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes in delight. _He is beautiful_ , Father thought again.

 

There was nothing but the sound of their breathing. The sight before him, and the pleasure inside him. He let Emeritus know he was ready by pulling his hand away. He understood. Quickly, the pope rolled the condom down his shaft and positioned himself. He placed an arm under Father’s neck for support. Gently, but adamantly, he pushed inside. Father cried out at this new mixture of pleasure and pain, but the cry stretched into long moans when Papa started to move. It was an intense feeling, but a great one.

 

Emeritus was all around him, on him, inside him. He pulled out slowly, and firmly pushed back in. The pleasure cancelling out the pain, the pain seeping through, the pleasure persevering again. He felt the breath of the demon man on him. He wanted to wrap his legs around Papa, pulling him even closer, but the man sat up. He pushed Father’s legs back, looking down. He watched how he fucked the young priest under him and Father felt a quickening in his thrusting, as if he was unable to contain himself.

‘Oh, god!’ Father moaned, reaching for his own erection.

‘Already?’ Papa heaved. Father wasn’t completely hard, and the orgasm he could feel building inside him, seemed shallow, and somehow out of reach.

He pressed his eyes tightly shut and moved his hand vigorously, gasping, but he couldn’t get there. Papa fucked deeper into him now and sharp beams of electricity shot up through his ass, furthering the sensitivity in his cock.

‘Oh, god!’ he moaned again. Papa thrusted hard, grunting, but after a few moments, Father let go of himself, feeling himself go limp. The dark pope eased his movements. They both took some time to catch their breaths. Emeritus let go of Father’s legs and ran his fingertips from Father’s neck down over his hardened nipples. Sighing, restraining himself, he pulled out.

 

Papa let himself fall next to Father, who gave him a weak smile.

‘I’m sorry…’ he started, but Emeritus was far from done. He leaned over him again, starting a trail of wet kisses down his neck.

‘Papa…’ Father breathed. He couldn’t believe what was happening, that it was happening, and that it was still going on. The dark pope grasped his member, stroking it expertly. With the overstimulation on his prostate gone, he was hard again within moments.

 

Father felt a pleasant pressure from the body on him, a pleasant pressure from the mattress in his back. Papa was here to take him, to claim him, and all he had to do was give him what he wanted. The man was a dark soul, who had led him into temptation, and as Papa straddled him, rocking his hips against his hard cock, he could feel no regret. He was so beautiful.

With ease, and a loud moan, Papa positioned himself, and lowered onto Father’s hard length. The priest gasped loudly when he found himself buried to the hilt inside the other. Emeritus grinned down on him when he felt Father’s fingers dig into the flesh of his hips.

‘Yes!’ he hissed, rolling his pelvis. ‘Yes!’

 

Papa rode him, his palms against Father’s shoulders, his legs tensing every time he moved up.

‘Fuck me.’ He growled to the priest. The man felt excitement being talked to like that.

‘F… fuck!’ he tried. He grabbed Papa harder, thrusting up to meet his movements. He dug his heels into the bed for support. Papa moaned now, loud and without shame. He cried out profanities that made Father’s ears ring. A fog appeared before his eyes. He could feel a new climax coming, and this time there was no stopping it.

 

Making sure would complete this time, and driven by an impulse, Father grabbed Papa by the shoulders and rolled them over. He was on top now, between his legs, and he found that this position gave him an amazing angle to get what he wanted. He thrusted as hard and as deep as he could, and was pleased to see Emeritus’ exuberant reaction.

‘God!’ Father cursed, throwing his head back. ‘Fuck!’ The darkness pulled him in and washed over him, and for a second all the sound was pulled from his mind. Then, an eruption of pleasure spread through him, starting in both his crotch and his brain, warming him up as all his muscles tensed. He thrusted a last time, feeling everything slip from him. His heart beat heavily in his chest and he didn’t seem to be able to catch his breath.

 

He opened his eyes when Emeritus moved under him. He had taken his cock, in an attempt to follow Father over the precipice. The dark pope seemed lost, hopeless. Mismatched, begging eyes shot fire under heavy eyelids. Father felt a tightening around his cock, and knew he was still hard.

‘Yes!’ Papa hissed when he started thrusting again. ‘Fuck me! Make me come!’

Father pressed his legs back, like Papa had done to him earlier.

‘Make me come!’ Papa’s words were mere whispers now, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Father rammed into him, encouraged by Papa’s whimpers, but completely out of energy. He felt the sweat pearl from his forehead.

Papa’s breathing became uneven, and he held eye contact as his moans died out. He grunted loudly, mouthing a word Father didn’t recognize, when finally he came. It was almost as new arousal filled Father, as he watched Papa touch himself, spilling all his seed over his stomach. But he couldn’t do it anymore. Weakly, he let himself fall into Papa’s arms. He only raised his head a last time to dab the sweat from it with a corner of his bedsheets.

 

How can this be a sin? The thought floated through his foggy mind. How can something so good be forbidden? Papa’s hands tenderly stroked up and down his sides. Father saw no evil in him. Not even when he smiled his painted lips in a crooked fashion, and whispered to him that his sins need no absolving.


End file.
